Pachycephalosaurus
|game = |comic = |adventures = |toy = |card = |theme park = }} "A Pachy... a pachy... oh, hell. Uh, the fathead with the bald spot. Friar Tuck!" - Roland Tembo Pachycephalosaurus was a medium-sized herbivorous dinosaur that lived in the late Cretaceous period, 75 to 65 million years ago, in North America. They are famous as "bone-head" dinosaurs, due to the 10-inch thick rounded plate of bone in their foreheads. Contrary to popular belief, Pachycephalosaurus probably did not butt heads with each other. Instead they rammed each others broadside to prevent brain damage which may have been the result of headbutting. Jostlng head to head without charging may also have prevented serious injury, though in times of extremely even odds between rival males fighting in the mating season, similar to when British Red Deer rut to the death if evenly matched consistantly, perhaps the aim of killing with full on charges came into use. Diet Scientists do not yet know what these dinosaurs ate. Having very small, ridged teeth they could not have chewed tough, fibrous plants as effectively as other dinosaurs of the same period. It is assumed that pachycephalosaur''s lived on a mixed diet of leaves, seeds, fruits. The sharp, serrated teeth would have been very effective for shredding plants. In The Lost World: Jurassic Park ''Pachycephalosaurus were seen ramming into hunters and equipment as one member of the species was being captured. It is also later seen wrecking havoc in the hunters' camp when it and the other captured dinosaurs are escaping their pens. The Pachycephalosaurus were, however, only half the size of their real life counterparts which were abo ut 8 meters long. A possible explanation was that these individuals were not fully grown. Roland Tembo had nicknamed them "Friar Tuck", as he could not pronounce their real name. In The Lost World (novel) Pachycephalosaurus first appeared in the Lost World novel when Arby and Kelly were in the high hide viewing all of the dinosaur herds across the valley. The herd was quite large, consisting of about a dozen members if not more, and was first located to the south of the valley, the herd was often found in the middle o f the island's roadways where they would congregate and take advantage of the mudholes in the road, usually to the distress of people having to use the roads in their cars. Levine was unsure whether they were Gravitho lus albertae or Pachycephalosaurus wyomingensis at first but he eventually decided they were the latter. Levine and Malcom were at odds over the issue that the animals butted heads. They are described as being 4-6 feet tall, dark-green, having large curved protruding foreheads, a rim of knobby horns, and having the overall demeanor of African Buffalo. They usually stood in a lazy, contented, cow-like manner unless disturbed, in which case they would attempt to ram things with their domed skulls. The Herd King came around a corner, and saw a herd of animals in the road. They were some kind of green dinosaur, about 4ft tall, with big domed heads and a bunch of little horns, that smooth bulging curve on the forehead and all those little horns. The front bumper nudged the nearest animal, which grunted, took a couple of steps back, lowered it's head and butted the front of of the car with a metallic clang! He opened the door, and climbed out, the animals jumped to their feet and the nearest one charged him. He had the door open; the animal smashed into it, slamming it shut, leaving a deep dent in the metal. He ran around the back of the car, just as another smashed into the rear taillight, shattering the plastic. A third animal charged the back of the car directly. King scrambled up onto the spare tire, as it slammed into the bumper. The jolt knocked him off, and he fell to the ground, rolling while the Pachycephalosaurus ''snorted all around him. Dodgson "Is Levine there?" The radio clicked. Harding said, "Ask him if there's any danger from a green dinosaur that's about 6 ft tall and has a domed forehead." Levine nodded. "Tell her yes. They're called ''Pachycephalosaurus" "Why?" "Because there's about 50 of them all around the car." Explorer Now the puddle had become a mudhole, thanks to the dozen or so animals that sat in it. These were the green dome-headed that she had been watching. She had watched the Pachycephalosaurus with uneasiness. "Levine says nobody knows anything about these animals, Sarah" "Great," she said. "Levine says a complete skeleton has never been recovered. So nobody has even a guess about their behavior, except that they're probably aggressive." Suddenly one of the animals charged the trunk of the tree she was in, butting it hard. The impact was surprisingly forceful. She struggled to hold on. Oh shit, she thought. Then she hit the ground, right beside the animals. Sarah Harding was underneath the car, and now she was staring out at the animals feet. The pachys were stamping and snorting, Trying to get at her under the car. The nearest pachys snorted and banged on the bumper. They leaned down and twisted their heads, trying to get to her. "They have very bad breath," she said. Suddenly, they all thundered off. In Video Games In Jurassic Park (SNES game) Pachycephalosaurus is depicted to be territorial, meaning that they will attack if the player/other dinosaurs were inside their territory. They're not a strong enemy as they can be easily killed. In The Lost World: Jurassic Park (arcade game) In this game, you will be sitting in your car, and a bunch of Pachycephalosaurus will charge you. In order to defeat them, you will have to shoot their body, shooting their bone-head wouldn't be affective. They sometimes come often. In The Lost World: Jurassic Park (console game) Pachycephalosaurus is encountered in the Human Hunter and velociraptor levels. The Pachycephalosaurus is bigger than the ones seen in the film, furthermore suggesting that they were not fully grown in the film. Like in the arcade game they can only be hurt if hurt/shot in the body. In Warpath: Jurassic Park Pachycephalosaurus is playable dinosaur. Pachycephalosaurus is an unlockable dinosaur in Warpath: Jurassic Park. In Operation Genesis Pachycephalosaurus is a two-star small herbivore, at closer to its correct length than those of the movie. It is the primary dinosaur that the player must create to endorse more new dinosaurs. It will fight against each other, although they never seriously injure each other. They also use their hard heads to attack small carnivores (except Albertosaurus). They are friends with the Homalocephale. In Jurassic Park: Builder Pachycephalosaurus is available to purchase as your sixth dinosaur in the game. Pachycephalosaurus' info in JPOG.JPG|Pachycephalosaurus's info in JP:OG. 4 Pachycephalosaurus.JPG|4 Pachycephalosaurus are seen sleeping in "JPOG." Pachycephalosaurus howling for territory.JPG|A Pachycephalosaurus howling for it's territory. Category:Dinosaurs Category:The Lost World: Jurassic Park dinosaurs Category:Operation Genesis dinosaurs Category:Warpath dinosaurs Category:Dinosaurs of North America Category:The Lost World dinosaurs Category:1997 Category:2001 Category:1999 Category:2003 Category:1993 Category:Jurassic Park Trilogy Category:1998 Category:Herbivores Category:Small Herbivores Category:Pachycephalosauridae Category:Toy Line